Harry Potter's first Halloween
by Advised
Summary: Summary: Little kids celebrate Halloween. For Harry, he does not until he found a portkey and arrived at the Burrow. Getting costumes with the rest of the Weasley children, they went. However, one thing, how did they ended up stuck in the Malfoy Mansion?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its JK Rowling's. Not used for profits.

Harry Potter's first Halloween

Summary: Little kids celebrate Halloween. For Harry, he does not until he found a portkey and arrived at the Burrow. Once ready to trick or treat, they arrived at the Malfoy Mansion for some candies. Instead, they ended up exploring the place to get out!

Halloween is a day for children and teens of muggles and wizards to trick-or-treat in their favorite costumes. Their parents come along with them. On the other hand, some to give away candies for those who arrive on their step doors. Yes, everyone enjoyed this day to the fullest. Except for Harry Potter. He is the son of Lily and James Potter, now dead from Voldemort. He is now living with his horrid Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their child, Dudley Dursley. Why? One thing, he was living with horrid folks now. They refuse to give decent food, clothing, or even a room. Imagine yourself living like that!

Harry's parents died in a car accident. That was at least, what his aunt and uncle told him. Then he was under the care of them, already was living horribly the day he was picked up from the doorstep of Privet Drive. He does not know who was able to take him from wherever he lived to here, and pondered on this. Because of the care under the Dursley, he was incredibly skinny, his black untamed hair sticking out and green eyes with a pair of old glasses.

Harry was now under a cupboard behind the stairs, playing dully with Dudley's old action figures, doing whatever he wished to do with them. He sighed, hearing someone locking the door from the other side. It was Uncle Vernon.

"Boy, we'll be out and you're not coming along."

"Why?"

"Because Dudley wants that!" Then another voice came out a bit farther away.

"I'll be sure to give you some candies, cousin!" Dudley yelled sarcastically, and sooner a door was heard shut farther away as well. Harry sighed. How was the joy of Halloween like? Will he ever trick-or-treat? Probably not when he is stuck with the Dursleys. Minutes passed, and all Harry was doing was napping, drawing scribbles, pulling the chain to turn the lights off and on from his room constantly for no reason, whatever he can do to keep himself busy. He sighed louder. He was bored.

"What's that?" Harry thought curiously, when a shiny gold watch was under his covers. He picked it up to examine it closer, wiping the dust off. It was not working but the frame was gold, Roman numeral numbers on. Before he could do anything about this, a flash of light emitted from the item and next he found himself flying. He clutched to the item tight, thinking it was important for some reason. His heart was beating fast, but remained unusually calm. His eyes could only see many blurs and eventually it ended. He felt himself landing hard on the ground. He groaned, his eyes firmly shut.

"Blimey! Where did he come from?" A boy asked, surprised of Harry's sudden appearance, wherever he is at.

"I'll get mom an-" Another boy started.

"Nah Percy lets try to help him our self."

"Do you even know how to care people?"

"Of course if you help us!" The "Percy" boy's voice sighed.

"Yea I meant as in yourself."

Before Harry can hear anything else, he was falling into the darkness.

Harry opened his eyes, finding himself in a messy room. The room is brightly lit, showing various books, posters, a broomstick, and such around. He couldn't see so well, his glasses obviously not on. Searching his hands on a nearby table, he grasp on his glasses firmly, but gently too. Having a clearer image of the room, he noticed a boy on the floor, around his age reading a book. He muttered something about teddy bears and spiders then slammed the book shut. Harry was not sure to say something, but he did anyways.

"Um…hello?"

The boy jumped, his flaming red hair was shaking sideways as he glanced toward his bed. "You're awake?" He asked stupidly. Of course he was.

"Yes um…where am I?"

"Well you're at my house, the Burrow. I dunno how you would get here though. Sorta found you on the floor from nowhere mate," He said," By the way, the names' Ron Wealsey."

"Harry Potter." Harry replied. He felt at ease talking with someone actually nice to him. The boy, Ron, gaped at Harry, his brown eyes wide open and his jaws dropped. Harry felt confused. Is there something wrong about his name?

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter? BLOODY HELL!" By this loud reaction, a lot more kids with flaming red hair like Ron's, appeared in the scene.

"What-oh, he's awake?" The one of them said, his voice was familiar with the Percy someone. He was smartly dusting himself from invisible dust for a good impression or somewhat.

"Oh quit acting all fancy. It's not like he is the Minister of Magic, Percy." The tallest joked. Percy glared.

"Well…he can be the future one you know, Bill." The tallest one, Bill laughed.

"Oh quit making such conclusions, you git." He joked, receiving an attempted punch. "No violence, my little brother." In addition, he faked gasped.

"Quit it you two, want to know why Ronnikins screamed? Maybe from another spider?"

"Shut it Fred…"

More talking came about and when it gradually was finished, Ron told the others that the boy who was unconscious earlier was Harry Potter. Percy was the first one to react towards this, like in a speed of lighting.

"Harry Potter? Oh my, it's an honor to meet you!" Percy started shaking hands with Harry madly, Harry's glasses slighting tilting.

"Errrr…u-uuhh, t-t-thanks?"

"Calm down Percy, before the poor boy gets his arm sore." Another boy said. Percy ceased the handshake. Some questioned Harry how his life was past and present. In addition, they listened attentively. From the Weasley's mother yelling about for Bill and Charlie, they apologized to leave earlier. This left with Percy, Fred and his twin George, and Ron with Harry.

"Wow Harry, that's sad. Ron said with sympathy, patting his back.

"So, how are you going to get back? I don't know how he can use floo powder, appration is far beyond his wizarding skills, and a portkey? Maybe." Percy said.

"What's an appiratin, floo powder, and a pootkey?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged his knowledge on his beyond unknown too.

"Its apparation and you can go from one place to another in a blink of an eye, though you can't learn that yet. Floo powder lets you travel by fireplaces, though you can be tracked down too by the Ministry of Magic an-"

"Ministry of Magic?"

"It's where people work to help the society er…kind of hard to say, you'll know this later."

"Okay…"

"Well anyways-"

"Oh quit the yabbing with how remarkably brilliant and a show off you are for you whole life, Percy." Fred said who was moving his hands in a way that was talking when Percy was talking too.

"Name's Fred and this is my twin brother George," George nodded and beamed so Harry knows who George is. However, how is he going to be able to tell later?

"Aww come on Percy, he doesn't want to go back. At least let him stay for Halloween. He didn't experience one before," George piped pausing for a moment, "And being all logical creeps me this moment too. Can't stand it you know?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What about his family members? Won't they wonder why he is at least, despite how horrible they are to him?"

"Oh, they are going trick-or-treating and I think they won't be back till the next day around the afternoon."

Fred clapped his hands. "I got a plan! We can keep Harry here for Halloween for his first time as well. Then we can tour him, get him fed up and finally sleep at Ron's room-"

"Hold it! Why MY room?"

"One, mum doesn't go looking in your room every five minutes."

"And two, you two are at the same age so it might be easier for Harry." George said, letting Fred continue.

"And well…you have all these junk here to keep the two of you busy whatsoever. It's all good."

"Fine fine fine, you win." Ron muttered, then said some nearly inaudible," Prats." The twins ignored this…

"Thank you um, I could just go home, even though I don't want too…"

The twins looked thunderstruck. Fred started talking.

"YOU back there? No way. Not until you celebrate Halloween with us at least. To have some fun and a bit of pranks too."

"Beside you dread that place right?" Harry was getting confused again, not knowing what "dread" means but just nodded anyways.

"Well now with that settled, I'm going to bed. Nice meeting you again Harry." Percy left the room, and closed the door before Harry could say anything.

"What a git, always acting all mature and no fun in him." Ron commented.

"Yeah well we're gonna make him. Tell his crush that he luvvie wuvvie her and draws pretty witty teddy bears with his and her initials on them." Fred winked. George nodded," Definitely, and we got some ideas to work on for the next year too…" And the two left waving to Harry. .

"Well let's do some evening rituals." Ron said. After doing all of them, they changed to a pair of pajamas; Harry was borrowing one of Ron's.

"What's the Chudley Cannons?" Harry asked, picking up a poster with players in their broomstick and three different balls with two same ones. "Oh Quidditch team, I don't think you know though." Harry nodded.

"Okay well Quidditch has seven players, and four balls. For the players there are three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one a seeker. The four balls are quaffle, two bludgers, and a snitch. The three chasers go for the quaffle to shoot and score though three hoops on each side of the field. One of them they need to shoot them on of the three rings on a certain side. And keepers have to block their attemped scoring from the other team. Bludgers are to try to knock opponent's broomstick off."

"Wow…using a broomstick that can fly?" Harry was lost, but nodded. It sounded so amazing, not using them to sweep floor but to sweep into the air. Ron nodded and grinned. "That's wicked. And not like those muggle ones to sweep the floors or something."

"Muggle? What's a muggle?"

"Non magic people." Ron then took a deep breath to continue explaining while Harry was still listening.

"Anyways, this is where the beaters come in. They use bats to knock the bludgers away from their teammates. Lastly, the snitch, golden snitch is what makes everything end. The seeker goes off and catch it to end to end the match and receive 150 points."

"Wow…that sounds so amazing. I would love to see one." Harry said mustering as much of his imagination of what a Quidditch game is like, which was pretty far beyond then what it actually is.

"How'd you know all these stuff?" Harry asked.

"See Fred and George play and explain to me and I try to copy as much as I can from them to explain…" Ron said simply, heading for a pack of books.

"Want to look at some?" Harry's stomach felt butterflies and his brain was yearning more of Wizarding. "Yeah!"

After a few more readings, Ron explaining some Wizarding stuff, and talking to each other for fun and more about them selves, they finally felt very sleepily. Ron pulled out a sleeping bag for himself.

"I can sleep on the sleeping bag." Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"No no no, I insist. You are a guest and its best to treat guests well. It's okay, I've slept like this before and it's actually okay to me." Harry looked at Ron.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive mate."

When each got into their covers, they yawned once again. Harry took off his glasses and placed them carefully on the table where he first found it from the Burrow.

"I like this place Ron"

"Really? It's all junk, really."

"No its not, I think it's really interesting."

"Well…thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Well I guess we should get some sleep. Night Ron."

"Night Harry."

After this Harry plopped back into Ron's comfortable and soft bed, once hitting the pillow he fell to an almost immediate sleep.


End file.
